


Might Be All I Need

by bluntbruhszouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Footballer!Louis, Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Model!Harry, Smut, Tumblr, larry - Freeform, this is my first piece of work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluntbruhszouis/pseuds/bluntbruhszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World class super model, Harry Styles, has recently been seen around town sporting a #17 jersey from the Donny Rovers.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Harry is a super model, Louis plays for the Rovers,  Zayn and Liam always show up to practice with hickeys, and Niall doesn't like it when there are pineapples on his pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work on here so please bear with me. I got this idea from a text post and yeah, we'll see where this goes.

"Harry, any words on this spurting relationship you have with footballer, Louis Tomlinson?"

"We're just friends."

 

"Louis, any words on your relationship with world class super model, Harry Styles?"

"I hope we can be more than just friend, if that."


	2. Chapter One

Harry struts out of his room, suitcase in tow, and enters the living room, cursing under his breath when he sees a blonde headed human laying on his couch, sprawled out with one leg hooked over the back of the couch and arms behind his head. The pair of striking blue eyes look up slowly, hearing the wheels on Harry's suitcase roll across their polished wooden floor.

"Harry," he begins slowly with a smirk that makes Harry hold back a groan. The person hops up off the couch and stands in front of Harry teasingly. "Where ya goin', mate?" he smiles.

"I'm just going out of town," the taller one replies innocently, side stepping to get around only for his friend and room mate to mirror his actions. "Niall," he groans. Niall just grins that little innocent grin that he has used on Harry for so many years just to get himself out of trouble.

Niall and Harry have known each other since they both got into the modeling business. They were both rookies, both young and both really loved listening to indie-rock bands. They bonded quite quickly and got along so well that they both shared an expensive bachelor's pad in the heart of London.

That grin on Niall's little face is one that Harry had grown immune to. He usually used it when he was either in trouble, knew a secret or wanted some dirt. And to Harry, he just knew it was the latter reason. Harry took a deep breath and checked  see if he had grown two lobster claws because Niall was about to butter him up and serve him on a silver platter.

"You look fairly nice to go out of town. You going far?" Niall asks while looking Harry up a down. "Casual yet fancy, I see. Hm, let me think. We don't have any modeling jobs for the next week so you possibly can't be doing one of those, knowing that if they hired you they would've hired me as well. You know, being a package and all," Niall pokes Harry in the stomach and giggles. "And you can't possibly be heading to California since your packed lightly. So..." he places his finger on his chin and raises an eyebrow. "Where could the great Harry E. Styles be going without his loyal companion, Niall J. Horan? Perhaps off to see a certain Rover in a place called Donny since he was, after all, caught there last time he had told his best friend he was going to Cheshire instead."

Harry rolls his eyes. Dramatic, this one. He always has to put on a show and Harry still doesn't know if he quite likes that or not about him even after all these years. It's great for when they are having a laugh but in those rare moments where they're arguing, Harry wishes he could just punch the sarcasm right out of him.

"Well," Niall crosses his arms, his answer coming later than he would have liked. "I'm waiting."

Harry rolls his eyes and moves around Niall and to the door. "You stay here. The credit card is in the bowl," a card that they share and put half of their paychecks into for things like food or rent, "and make sure you don't burn this place down. I'll be back in two days and if this flat is messy, I will burn your designer boxers in the fireplace kind of like how you burned your sweater trying to impress your date a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh you shut up about that!" Niall retorts. "You're only getting angry because I'm right, aren't we?" He cocks his eyebrow up and crosses his arms over his chest. _"Aren't we?"_ He repeats.

Harry groans inwardly and pushes Niall away from where he had once again stood in front of him. "Okay, yes. I'm going to see that certain Donny Rover but it's not what you think!"

"And what should I think other than you might come back with a limp?" Niall raises his eyebrow.

Harry bites back his tongue and sighs. "I'm actually going there to learn how to play football before you have your charity match next month."

"And why couldn't I teach you? I mean it's _my_ match after all."

Harry runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated and late. "I'll explain later. Now I have to go before traffic gets out of hand. I'll see you later." Harry leans forward, pressing a small, gentle kiss to Niall's forehead. It's his way of showing affection though the two were nothing more than friends or brothers even. Yet, Niall relished in the warmth of having Harry so close as affection was a luxury he never had as a child.

The taller one steps away and smiles gently. "You going to be okay, Ni?" he asks, a bit worried suddenly as he remembers that he's leaving Niall behind.

"I'll be okay for now," the bleach blonde replies quietly. Harry embraces him once more and Niall grins. "Have fun and be sure you can walk when you come back!" he warns as Harry is walking down the hall of their flat and down to the elevator.

-

Harry's car approaches the old neighborhood once more. He doesn't really remember how this came about, his coming to Doncaster almost every chance he got to practice football. All he really does remember was hearing about Niall wanting to put on a charity match with Harry in it and Harry almost having a heart attack and tweeting out:

_"@Harry_Styles: awkward, innit when u don't know how to play ball but ur going to be put in a match?_

To which moments later, he got the reply from someone he didn't even remember following in the first place.

_"@Louis_Tomlinson: How bout you come to Donny and I'll show you how it's done ! haha .x"_

And somehow, he found the nerve to direct message the lad from the Doncaster team, The Rover's, and now here he was driving down to the old town for the third or fourth time just for one on one lessons with the team captain and most well known player.

Harry took a deep breath as he parked in front of the old soccer pitch that was sat behind an elementary school, pulled his long locks into a bun, adjusted his Nike socks and tied his cleats, grabbed his water bottle, then headed off to the pitch.

A familiar boy was already standing in the middle of the green grass, ball bouncing up and down on his knees, flat hair bouncing against his already sweaty forehead and eyes completely focused. Harry hadn't even said anything when said boy spoke.

"You're twenty minutes late, Styles."

"I know, Louis, and I'm sorry but my room mate-"

"Save it." Louis stops his movements abruptly then turns to Harry. "You can do twenty laps around the field."

"But we usually do five!" Harry whines.

"Five laps are for those who come on time. Now go. One lap for every minute you had me waiting out here out here like a fool." Louis crosses his arms. Harry sighs and takes a deep breath before starting to go around the field.

He was winded by lap two. Tired by lap six. Exhausted by lap thirteen. Thought his legs were on fire by lap fifteen. Absolutely hated Louis by lap seventeen. And fell to the floor drenched in swear and gasping for hair by lap twenty.

"Common, Styles! Get up! You can't get so tired so easily!" Louis says while patting his back. "Since you didn't give up, I'll give you a five minute break and then we can start, yeah?"

"Fucking hell," was all he murmurs before groaning and laying on the ground, cherishing every moment he didn't have to move.

Harry catches his breath and since Louis likes his friend Harry, he decides to give him a few extra minutes to rest and an extra bottle of water for him to drink.

They practice as usual--Louis teaching Harry how to sike the ball, steal it and how to properly run it--and it doesn't take long until Harry sees them.

The paparazzi.

They're stood in a wooded area near the pitch and Harry just knows that Louis is aware of their presence. He tries to ignore them but the constant flash of light out of the corner of his eye is making him dizzy and he doesn't like the distraction of them calling his name every so often. So, Louis doesn't really mind when Harry asks to call it quits for the day.

Harry apologizes profusely, Louis grins fondly, and they both part ways, Louis to his home and Harry to a motel, and agree on meeting at four in the morning to practice again, in hopes it would prevent another pap mob.

With one last goodbye, they're on their separate ways and Louis can't help but watch Harry drive off and wish in his mind that he would've invited the lad over for tea or something just so he can spend another moment with the kind of cute and really tall English model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about this chapter please! Your comments are very much appreciated! .x :)


	3. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT HERE :)

Harry knew that there wouldn't be an end to it when he returned home that following Sunday evening but he didn't mind because it's been two days since he's heard  Niall talk and he really missed the lad.

He walks into the dark apartment and sadly enough, Niall is passed out on their couch at seven in the evening. Harry quietly walks over to him and checks him out for anything new--bruises, hickeys, tattoos--but instead is greeted with dark circles and a small pout.

Harry begins to shake Niall awake only to feel a smack to his right cheek. The brunette frowns and decides to instead lay on top of his smaller yet older friend.

There's a frustrated groan and then Harry shifts and lays so he's cuddled up on Niall's side, his face just under Niall's chin. It's uncomfortable, Harry being over six foot and all while Niall was just barley hitting that line, but he liked cuddling up on Niall.

They didn't find their type of relationship strange--the type of relationship that included both of them walking around in their naked glory and not caring what the other sees because they've seen it all. Harry once even checked a pimple on Niall's bum and popped it for him, as personal and disgusting as it was. But Niall joked with him the whole time.

"Look at me! I'm living the dream; being bent over by the great Harry E. Styles with his full attention on my bum!"

He even shook it in his face and asked him to give it a few kitten licks to loosen him up. Harry just shook his head about it and popped the bright red zit, making Niall squeak.

"That's right, baby. Scream for me." Harry seductively whispered in Niall's ear before the both of them laughed their asses off and shared a couple of rounds in the kitchen.

Niall and Harry were intimate in a way that most friends aren't, as seen. Harry and Niall cuddled and hugged and held hands and laughed and joked and one time, kissed just to see what the experience was like but other than that, it had been platonic.

So, the fact that Harry was currently resting his head on Niall's shoulder and rubbing his belly under his shirt didn't really surprise anyone.

Niall's blue eyes slowly opened up and he was instantly met with Harry's green eyes. Niall smiled. "You're home already," he whispers quietly, still half asleep and really enjoying the comfort and warmth of Harry--he always had.

"I am home," Harry replies with a grin. "How was your weekend, buddy?"

Niall shrugs and shuts his eyes again. "Be the big spoon," he requests while turning on his side. Harry shifts as well and let's them form two spoons on the couch. "Missed you," Niall mumbles as he rests his head on the pillow he had been using and cuddling back into Harry's warmth. "House was cold."

"Why didn't you turn on the heater than?" Harry asks, noticing how it was a bit chilly in the house. Niall just shrugs and starts to fall asleep again. "Hey, stay with me a moment. You okay, Niall?" He moves and looks down at his features.

"m'fine," he replies. "Tired s'all."

Harry decides to leave it alone before Niall became defensive and upset. So, he turns his attention to the televisions that was on a low volume and soon falls asleep himself.

-

He wakes up at eleven at night and Niall was squinting at his phone, probably just waking up moments ago. Harry rests his cheek on Niall's and smiles.

"Whatcha doing?" Harry asks cheekily.

"Replying to e-mail," he says. "We have a photo shoot for Vogue in two days and Burberry wants to know if we want to help the Beckhams on their new campaign."

"Yeah, we can do their campaign. What do they need us to do?" Harry asks while sitting up with Niall.

"They just need us to model some new suits. David also wants a part in the charity game I'm putting on which is great. Now I only have to fill three more slots and I'm ready for one giant fantasy football match." Many football players were taking apart of Niall's charity game.

All the proceeds would be going towards a charity of Niall's choice. He did this every year, the charity event. This year, the money would be going to The Royal Marsden, a hospital specializing in cancer. Niall thought it would be nice to donate in favor of Harry, who had lost a family member to cancer last year right before Christmas.

Players that participated came from all over the world and some of which were friends with Niall (Ronaldo, Beckham, Neymar, Suarez, Bale, and many, many more. Niall was very popular among the football world). Niall usually looked for variety from different places because that would mean more people would watch and or donate.

"I need to get those slots filled by next week so I could start practices by the end of the month," Niall groans down at his phone. He already had everyone he had in his phone that played football on his list. He scrolls up and down his contacts still and sighs.

"Well, if I can help, let me know," Harry says.

Suddenly an idea pops into Niall's mind.

"TOMLINSON!" He shouts with glee. "Ask him! Ask him if he and a couple of his team mates would like to play! Never had a Rover play for me and it'll be great publicity for the team!"

Harry had to be honest, he was hesitant yet glad to hear Niall's idea. He thought about it for a moment and he remembers hearing Louis saying that if Harry needed an extra man on his team for the event, to call him. But the thing is is that Louis was joking. What would he say if Harry actually asked.

"I-I don't know about that-"

"Oh common!" Niall threw his arms down dramatically before Harry could even finish. "What, embarrassed to have your boyfriend play on the opposing team?" Niall teases like he always does when he's trying to persuade Harry.

"Not my boyfriend," Harry mutters as he picks out his phone to order a late night pizza.

His fingers move to press the buttons when Niall covers his hands. "Then what's the big deal? It's for charity, Harry. Are you really going to get in the way of charity?" Niall frowns. "Your mother...She'd be so disappointed..."

"Fucking hell!" Harry groans. "You just have to bring my mum into this, huh?" Niall smirks as Harry moves down his contact list to the "T" section and sees him press the contact named "The Tommo" and click call.

Harry waits a couple of seconds. He really hopes Louis is asleep considering how late it is but is surprised when he hears the cheery yet groggy voice through the line.

"Harry? Are you okay? Where are you?" Is the first thing said and oh. He was supposed to text Louis whenever he got home.

"I'm at my place. Sorry for not texting earlier," he apologizes. "And sorry for waking you up so late at night as well."

"It's no problem, really. I've been up waiting for you. Plus, a couple of my team mates are over. I just began to doze off," he explains with a yawn. "But what's up, did you just call to let me know that you're not dead?"

Harry chuckles but quickly stops when Niall smacks his arm and gestures to the phone. Harry shoots a glare his way before pulling the device quickly away from his ear and turning it on speaker.

"Well, as you know, my best friend is going to be holding a charity event and we have three slots left to fill and we were wondering, if you didn't mind, if we could have a couple of Rovers on our team?" Harry asks as Niall chants pleas quietly.

Louis is beaming in his apartment though. He hears the words "three slots" and "Rovers" and has to keep his cool.

He clears his throat, "Three spots, eh?"

"Yeah! It's a great event and plus, you'll be on the team with Neymar and Bale. It's a great way not only for players from all over the world to not only blend together and put away all their differences in the sake of football, but also, all the proceeds are going to cancer research this year" Harry explains happily. A sense of proudness suddenly washes over him and he looks at Niall and leans his head on his shoulder and hums happily.

"Well," Louis says. Little did Harry and Niall know that Louis had just walked into the living room, shutting off the television and gaining glares from his team mates. He holds a finger up and continues to talk, putting his own phone on speaker. "So, let me get this straight, Styles. You want me, Louis Tomlinson, and two other members of my team to play in the legendary Horan Hospitality Game?" Louis sees the ears of his friends perk up at that.

Liam and Zayn, his two team mates and best friends, were beaming. It was every football player's dream to be in Niall's event due to all of the publicity and plus, they get to work with great players from other teams and Niall always hired the best coaches. It was hard to get a slot in that game considering most of the time, Niall put his fellow mates in. Every year, it's like a war.

Niall would come to different games around the world to find the elite. Every year, new talent would arise. How do you think Neymar became so big so quickly?

Niall as from from Russia to Africa to Australia to Canada just to find the players he wanted.

He's never been to Doncaster, though. He's never found potential until he saw the way Harry suddenly knew how to trick him out from the ball after starting his lessons with Tomlinson. 

Niall rolls his eyes at the previous statement made by Louis. "Do you want the damn spots or not?" he grunts.

Louis is surprised to hear Niall but shakes his head and looks at his friends. They're both grinning from ear to ear and nodding their heads. Louis sighs and turns back to his phone and says, "Yeah. I'll take them. Wouldn't hurt to play a round with some old friends, yeah?"

Niall and Harry grin widely.  "Great!" Niall cheers. "Practice begins in two weeks. Since the season will be over by then, I expect you to come down to London and stay close by. Many of the other players are renting out apartments but I'm sure that Harry and I have a spare room for you and your mates."

"I'll look into it," Louis replies. "Thanks for the call, mate. I'll talk to ya later."

Harry hangs up the phone and Niall turns around, burying his head in Harry's neck. "Now that that's out of the way," he chuckles.  "I'm hungry and horny. Take care of me."

Harry strokes his hair and chuckles. "I'll order you a pizza and search you up some porn, sound good?" And he knows Niall is completely joking about the last part because with their bodies pressed so tightly together, he's flaccid. But that doesn't stop Harry from joking about it with him.

"Pizza and porn, my two favorite things," Niall sighs while resting back. Harry hums and pulls out his phone. "No pinapple this time, Harry. Please. You know I hate it."

"I know, I know," Harry smiles. "Don't worry about it. I got you, babe." He pulls out his phone and orders.

The time in between the end of the call and the ring of the doorbell is spent with Harry tending to the tired Niall.

Niall's always been an insomniac and it's great when he sleeps because sometimes, he's up for days. But now he's in a place of content with Harry. He's always liked the attention that Harry's given him.

He spends his time almost purring as Harry caresses him and quietly asks him about his past two days.

Harry only gets up when the pizza gets here and sure enough, there is not one pineapple on it. Niall sits between Harry's legs on the floor and eats, listening to the television that has a rerun of a football game on.

Coincidentally, it's one for The Rovers. Niall watches intently.

"That one," he suddenly points to the screen as a picture of a Pakistani man comes up. "Tomlinson is going to bring him."

"And how do you know that?" Harry chuckles, grabbing another slice while running his fingers through Niall's hair with his hand.

"He's been passing the ball to him a lot," Niall explains. "They're friends. I saw them talking on the sidelines."

Harry smirks at that statement. "Oh? Is that all?" He gently tugs at blond roots and blue eyes meet green.

Niall sighs. "Okay, I looked them up too. But only because I was offended that you went to see Tomlinson instead of me." Harry frowned but Niall kept talking, not wanting to acknowledge to what he said. "Tomlinson gets seen with that Malik guy a lot. And Malik is living with Payne so that's his third."

"Niall." His words were completely ignored by Harry's aching chest. "Babe, I didn't think you'd take it personally. I just..."

"You think he's cute," he replies innocently. "I know you like his butt. I read it in your journal." Before Harry could get annoyed, Niall said "I was paranoid! I didn't mean to! I just wanted information!"

And Harry couldn't be mad. Niall looked like a child despite being older than him. So instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Come to me," he whispers. "Just ask when I'm not busy and I'll tell you about it." 

Niall nods and turns back to the television.

"He's good," Niall whispers.

"He's nice."

"His technique is off the wall."

"He's very pretty."

"He could be using you."

"He wouldn't do that."

Niall is quiet for a moment before he looks up again. "Don't let him use you, okay?" Harry nods. "Don't let anyone ever use you, Harry. You're too great for this world to be taken advantage of."

And then it was quiet. When the game was done, Harry and Niall washed their greasy hands then Niall trailed behind Harry and laid in his bed. Harry didn't mind. Whenever Niall felt like he was getting bad again, he'd curl up with Harry for reassurance.

He was probably drowning in his thoughts so Harry quickly changed then climbed in with him and caressed his hair.

"Don't ever let anyone turn you into me," was the last thing Niall managed out before the long waited sleep pulled him under and let his eyes shut.


End file.
